Death By Awakening
by sylviallewelyn
Summary: Lea thought he was immortal. Isa thought he was invincible. But now that we're Nobodies, I know the truth: Death happens to everyone, and the aftermath all depends on you... Lea/AxelxNonMary-SueOC
1. An Almost Average Day

**Hello all! ^^**

**This is my second KH fic, and it will be my "Summer Project", so I hope I can get this fic done. This story will be in three parts (possibly four) and will be in the first person present tense of my OC, Mika. Part One will take place during Birth By Sleep, Part Two during KH1, and Part Three spanning CoM, Days, and KH2. (If there is a part four, it will be KH2 as well.) You can expect to see slight, very slight, romance in this story, but this one mainly revolves around friendship. The beginning will be a bit 'lagging', if you know what I mean, but it gets better, so please keep reading!^^**

**And so! I would REALLY appreciate it if you would Read and Review this fic, even if it is just, "This fic is good." I will be happy! I also take constructive criticism too, so don't be afraid to speak your opinion as long as it's not mean. :)**

**Thanks for clicking on my fic... and here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part I: Traveler<strong>

**Chapter One: An Almost Average Day**

* * *

><p><em>"I would like to see it too, with any other worlds out there. I'd like to see 'em all."<em> ~Sora, KH1

* * *

><p>My boots skid across the wooden pier, creating a wailing <em>creak <em>noise and making black marks across the surface. Bending down and putting my one hand on my knee and another on my mousy blond hair, I breathe hard from my run – the run that could have thrown me off the pier and sent me _splat!_ onto the sand. "I sure am glad that didn't happen," I say, righting myself and staring out at the early morning ocean's pristine blue waves lapping on the shore.

I turn right and jump down off the pier, slipping on my feet slightly and falling on my butt with my back against the pier's truss. It doesn't hurt though. Because I _am_ on sand. That's the best part about the Destiny Islands. No hard, rough surfaces… "Well, except for wood," I say, glancing back up at the pier, with a small smile on my face.

"Mika!"

"Oh, hey there, Flannery!" I look down toward the rising sun on the horizon, to see a slender girl's figure, shadowed by the light, running toward me. Flannery's my best friend, but she goes to school on the other side of the island, so I don't see her much. I don't go to school at all because my dad teaches me everything, but he's on an expedition for a few years.

Flannery stops in front of me, red hair flying, and a wide grin on her face. "Guess what? No school today!" She jumps up and down and I can't help but smile back. I haven't seen Flannery in forever, so we finally get to hang out.

"That's so great, Flannery," I tell her, placing my right hand on one of the daggers on my belt. They're my favorite weapon – I never go anywhere without my daggers. "Do you wanna go at it, real fast?"

"Nah, I don't wanna fight right now… too early." She gives an exaggerated yawn and goes to sit by me. Her curly hair brushes my arm, and I push it away as she says, "Do you want to swim?"

"Nah. Do you want to go on an expedition like my dad?" I say a as a joke. Going places is my favorite thing, but an actual roundabout expedition is a bit too much for a just-turned-teenager like me. Flannery nudges me playfully, knowing that I'm kidding.

I laugh, nudging her back, and placing the edge of my hand on my eyebrows to shield my eyes from the sun. The waves create nice background noise as I take in my daily surroundings – the ocean on my left, the sun directly to my front, and my small hut-like house and lots of trees on my right, with dew-covered leaves glinting in the sun.

"Oh, how I love this place," I say, the wind blowing my shoulder-length hair across my face. It couldn't have been a better day…

* * *

><p>Flannery and I got up a few minutes after to take a walk on the beach, which is our average routine when we can see each other. We talked about lots of stuff, like school and life and all the stuff we hate – mine, for one, is thunderstorms. Flannery would never reveal what she's afraid of.<p>

"Come on, Flannery! _Pleeease?_" I press on her now, trying to make her spill.

"I'm not gonna tell…" Flannery crosses her arms and kicks some sand into the air.

"Hmph." I sigh, looking down at my feet for a moment, and when I look up, Flannery is already halfway down the beach. "Cheater!" I call playfully, smiling at her.

"Cheaters always win!" Flannery calls back, still running. "I have to go eat breakfast with my dad, I forgot it was today! See you!"

I watch her until she is only a little dot on the horizon, and then I turn around and walk, despondent, back to the pier. It's too bad that she had to go eat with her dad. But she sure is lucky she has a dad to eat with. I miss my dad…. I'm hope he comes back soon.

"Come on, Riku, run faster! I'm gonna win!"

"Slow… down… Sora!"

I turn around to the direction I came to see two much smaller figures running down the beach, one with brown spiky hair and a white top, the other with longer sliver-colored hair and a yellow tank. I raise an eyebrow, wondering why I haven't seen these kids before. I turn around to the pier, following them with my eyes as they pass me.

"I….win!" The brown haired boy touches the sand by the pier and falls onto the sand seconds after, panting. The silver-haired boy walks up next to him, smiling and breathing hard as well.

"I'll get you next time." The long-haired boy says.

The brown-haired one only smiles, and I take this chance to walk up to the two of them and introduce myself. Hey, it's something to do, right? "Hi!" I say cheerfully, smiling down at the brown haired boy's face.

He sits up and keeps his sanguine grin. "Hi! I'm Sora, and this is-"

"Riku." The other boy finishes.

"Nice to meet you," I say, looking back and forth between their adorable faces. "I'm Mika. What are you two doing up so early?"

The wind plays across Sora's face and he giggles slightly when his hair brushes his nose. "Riku and I always race each other! Every day! It's really the best because I always win!" Sora smiles, but Riku nudges him in the side playfully.

"I would win if you would slow down." Riku presses his lips together and pouts.

I stoop down to their level and ruffle their hair, causing them to giggle, "Don't worry guys, who wins doesn't matter as long as you have fun."

Riku nods, his big eyes looking into mine. "Okay."

"Race you back down the beach, Riku!" Sora shouts, giving a wave at me before heading back down the beach. Riku nods at me before following Sora, his sneakers kicking the sand up into the air.

"They're so cute," I say to myself, watching their receding figures down the beach. To me, it looks like Riku may just win this time. Well, if he does, Sora probably won't be upset. He's a good-hearted kid, I can already tell.

I figure it's probably time to get back to my house and eat something, but then something weird happens. Turning toward the pier, the ground suddenly sways slightly in my vision, and I feel somewhat dizzy. I try to grab onto the pier's ledge to keep myself standing, but pain shoots like a lightning strike through my head and everything I see is blurry. Falling to my knees, I clutch my head, close my eyes, and _try _not to scream.

_You have to face the darkness inside you someday, Mika._

_Huh…?_

And my world shatters into a thousand little pieces.

* * *

><p><em>Do you think you are safe… from what lies in your future…<em>

_Who…who are you? How do you know my name? Get out of my head!_

_Hmph… That is for me to know and you to find out soon._

I can't move, breathe, or even see where I am for that matter. The familiar sounds of my island have disappeared, and I all can hear is a man's deep, powerful voice resounding in my head.

_Have you ever heard the saying, "Curiosity killed the cat?"_

_Who hasn't?_

_Interesting… It would be best if you keep this in mind for a while. You are quite impulsive, are you not?_

_How… H-how did you know—?_

_I am the one who asks the questions. Now, Mika, do you want to lose all you know? Your friends, your home, your…entire being?_

_Of course I don't!_

_If you don't want to, then heed my warning… you will just have to make the right choice when the time comes… or your life as you know it will entirely change._

"You're wrong!" I shout, my eyes flying open to reveal that I am standing in a dark, empty space. There is no floor or ceiling, just black surrounding me. I look all around, and I can dimly make out a tall man's figure with his back to me, though I can't see any distinguishing features.

"I will only be wrong if you make the right choice," he says.

"What choice? I don't underst-"

He cuts me off, "You will in time, young one. Only time will tell…" And the man turns slightly toward me, a small smile playing across his lips. "Only time will tell if you make the choice to follow your heart… or become like me…"

"Wait!" I scream, frantic, as the man's figure recedes into the darkness. "Who are you? Why did you come here? WAIT!" I try to run, but as I move my feet, I get nowhere. I'm devastated. What did this man mean by a choice I had to make? Who was he?

I give up on running and fall to my knees again, as pain splits through my head, only faster this time, and this new, strange, dark world breaks and cracks. I shriek and I realize that I'm crying.

_Make it go away… now…_

And it does go away, but not before the entire world shatters into glass and rains down on me.

* * *

><p>"Mika… Mika!"<p>

"I think she's dead."

"She not dead, Sora! Mika, are you okay?"

"Hmmm…?" I blink and open my eyes blearily, squinting slightly against the slowly rising sun. Riku's childish face appears above me, his brow lined with worry I'd never think I'd see in someone so young. "What is it, Riku," I ask, smiling back, "Did you win?"

He looks confused as I prop myself up on one elbow and he leans back to give me room. "You don't remember? You collapsed right over there!" He points a few feet over to the edge of the pier.

Now it's my turn to be confused. "What do you mean? I was just watching you two run away, and then I went over to the pier, and then…" Oh, no. Something's missing. "And then, I was on the ground here…How did I…?"

Sora pipes up, "You were talking to someone you couldn't see, and then you screamed so we came back to see what was wrong!" He gives a small smile.

"I…did?" I guess it must've happened. But who would I be talking to? My memory is failing me and I can't remember. That's weird. Shaking my head, I sit fully up on my bottom and look Riku and Sora each in the eye, a small frown on my face. "Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah." Riku nods.

"Okay…"

"Come on Riku, we haven't finished our race!" Sora shouts elatedly, running back down the beach.

Riku smiles at me before heading after his friend again.

I groan, flopping back on the sand and not bothering to watch the duo run again. It was supposed to be an average day here at the Destiny Islands. But was it? Noooo. My mind had to go all weird and now I have short-term memory loss. "Dang," I mutter, putting my hands over my eyes.

I just hope tomorrow will be better.


	2. The Other Promise

**Part One: Traveler**

**Chapter Two: The Other Promise**

* * *

><p><em>"I'll come back to you! I promise!"<em>

_"I know you will!" _

_~Sora and Kairi, Kingdom Hearts _

* * *

><p>You know that feeling like right after you've just came home from a giant party with all your friends, all happy and stuff, and then you get home and you're stuffed from all the food and all you wanna do is sleep?<p>

I think I know that feeling now better than I know myself. That feeling, combined with sheer boredom, just makes me want to scream out loud sometimes.

Right now, I'm lying on my belly on the sand, the hot afternoon sun beating down on my back relentlessly, the waves lapping up to touch my outstretched fingers, and I can't help but groan. I'm bored. Tired and bored. I didn't think an island as big as this one could get boring after a while. But anyway, I need something to do. Maybe I should go somewhere…

"That's it!" I shout, pulling my hands back in and standing up. What better time than now to go on another adventure! I glance over at my small Gummi Ship by my whitewashed house only a little ways back from the beach, near the pier. The blue color of it is a bit rusted from its underuse, and some of the tail is chipped, but I'm sure it still works. I turn on my heels and run down the beach to go tell Flannery, but someone taps on my shoulder and I stop, whirling around, but no one is there. I put my hands on my hips, "Is that you, Flannery?"

"Behind you, dummy!" Flannery's voice calls, and I turn around again, giving her a gentle push on the shoulder.

"You abuse the fact that you can move fast," I scold.

"Like lightning it is," she retorts, beginning to make a braid in her curly flame-colored hair. "It sure it hot today."

"Yeah," I reply, voice monotonous because I'm bored with idle conversation. I decide not to wait any longer and spill the beans. "I'm going on an adventure, Flannery."

"Another? Where? Can I come with?... Wait, you're giving me the dirty work like you always do, aren't you."

I smile shyly, blushing. Sometimes I hate having Flannery pick up my slack, but she doesn't seem to mind, so… "I need you to watch my house while I'm gone."

"No prob. No cleaning involved, right?" She ties off her braid with a knot but it comes loose again anyway.

"Just don't blow up the place," I joke, trying to think of a place to go. There are quite a few places I've been, such as Halloween Town and Atlantica, but there are a few I haven't been, like that one place I can't remember right now.

"Flannery, what's that place with that name that has something to do with light and-"

"Radiant Garden?"

"That's the place!" I say, putting my hands on my hips and smiling. "I'm going there, to cure my horrible case of boredom."

"Aww, aren't you going to say bye to those cute little kids you always play with?" Flannery says.

"Oh, Sora and Riku!" They are the one thing that brightens up my time here. Every morning, when we can get the chance, I try to take them to do something, like go explore a cave, or dive deep in the ocean. Or sometimes we might even just sit around and eat paopu fruit all morning. It's really sad when they have to go, because Riku has school and Sora has to be back with his mom by a certain time. They always love being with me, so I can't just leave them hanging about my whereabouts. "Of course I'll tell them."

Flannery nods, approving, but then I hear a little boy's voice shout, "Mika, Mika! Come look what we found!"

I peek over my friend's shoulder, seeing none other but Sora and Riku down the beach by the water. I smile widely as Sora waves when he catches my eye. Waving back, I start to head down the beach, turning back to Flannery and saying, "See you later?"

"Yeah. I'll be here." She smiles and heads the other way up the beach.

I take off toward the two, ignoring the sand piling into my sandals and the sun threatening to burn me to a crisp. I slide on my heels when I reach them, getting on my knees and raising an eyebrow at Sora's hands behind his back. "Whatcha got there, Sora?"

"Look!" He holds out a flat shell in his hands. At first, it seems dull and unappealing, but when he moves slightly and the sun catches it, it glows like a crystal and shines like an evening star. It's a bluish color, with pink streaks on it side, and the way it's shaped makes it all the more beautiful.

"That's such a pretty shell, Sora." I smile at him, and he nudges Riku.

"Riku found it, and we decided we were going to give it to you! As a thank you gift for being so nice to us!"

"For me?" I gasp slightly, reaching out and touching the shell. It's smooth to the touch, with only hints of roughness. "You mean it?"

"Yeah." Riku smiles one of his rare smiles.

Tears welling up behind my eyes, I reach out and take the shell, putting it in my pocket. Suddenly I'm overcome with emotion and I reach out and bring the both of them into a hug. "You guys are so great… thank you."

They both giggle, saying "You're welcome" at the same time, but then I release them from the hug and glance back and forth between them.

"You guys?"

"Yeah?" Sora's eyebrows rise.

"I hate to tell you this now, but I'm gonna have to leave you guys for a while… I'm going on an adventure."

Sora's face falls for only a second and then brightens again, "Really? Can we come too?"

I shake my head, feeling bad that I have to tell them this.

"Oh." Sora lowers his head, and Riku stares at me, his face unreadable.

"But I'll be back guys, really!" I lift Sora's chin and smile at him, though I can see that his face is slightly wet from tears. "It might not be for a while, but I will be back! I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Sora sticks out his pinky and Riku does as well, glancing at Sora.

I hook my pinkies around theirs, nodding. I won't let these kids down. "I absolutely pinky promise."

* * *

><p>The sun has set low in the sky now. I'm by my house, leaning on my Gummi Ship (which Flannery has cleaned and polished – I'll have to repay her for that) and trying not to cry. I mean, I've been on adventures before, and I've gotten used to leaving, so I normally don't tear up. But with these little kids' adorable faces staring up at me? I can't help but shed a tear or two, because I don't want to leave them.<p>

Opening the door to my ship and placing my small travel bag inside, I turn back toward the group and smile at them and when I do, Sora breaks out into uncontrollable tears.

"I don't want Mika to go!" He whines, causing Flannery to go over and give him a hug to calm him down.

"I'll be back, Sora, remember, I promised!" I smile at him again, trying to keep myself from bursting into tears.

He looks up at mine, face happy again even through his tears. "Okay! I believe you!"

I wave at them one last time and then climb into the ship, hearing the door hiss closed. I start the engine and the lights whirl to life, illuminating the ship. Slowly, I press the wheel upward, feeling myself lift into the air and the sun hits my face. Before long I'm level with the light, looking down at Sora, Flannery, and Riku – Sora, the most prominent, because he's jumping up and down, screaming at the top of his lungs. I strain to listen and I hear him, finally –

"Remember your promise! Bye, Mika!"

"Bye, Sora!" I call, wondering if he can hear me. I make a bank turn and head off, flying over the island, seeing the waves splash against the shore. I will remember my promise. I'll make another promise to myself to remember…

I squint in the sunlight, heading away to explore what waits for me beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>~Radiant Garden, one hour later~<strong>

I land near a small empty courtyard a little while later. Tall neatly kept buildings are on my left, the courtyard to my right. Glancing down at the place, I can see how clean it is, with shining stone floors with a bluish pattern and fountains spurting water out of one wall. And everything's so _bright_. "I can see why they call it _Radiant_ Garden," I mumble, turning off my ship, grabbing my bag, and opening the door to step out and breathe in the clean, pure-feeling air.

I walk down a small ledge, almost slipping because my sandals have no traction. I shiver and realize how much colder it is here than at the islands. _I should've packed warmer,_ I think, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

My feet land on the stone area, and I survey the area again, seeing flower gardens in each corner of the place. A big castle looms in front of me two long thingies pointing out of it at an odd angle, but it peers over the world like a protective shadow. "Man, that thing's huge…"

"You new here?"

"Huh?" I glance down to see a kid not much older than me standing mere feet away from me, a smile on his face. His red spiky hair compliments sea-green eyes, and though he wears a red sleeveless shirt and sandy colored pants, the way he wears his patterned scarf leads me to believe me that he thinks it's cold too. "Yeah," I reply, "I'm just traveling around."

"Oh really?" He grins wider, "It must be nice traveling from place to place."

"Yeah, I enjoy it."

"By the way, my name's Lea. Got it memorized?" He pulls out a large Frisbee-like toy from his pocket, "What's yours?"

"Mika." I stare into his eyes, already knowing that I'm going to like this kid. "And you know what, Lea?"

"What?"

"I _do_ have it memorized, actually."

He only shakes his head, and laughs.


	3. A Traveling Group, I Guess

**Part One: Traveler**

**Chapter Three: A Traveling Group, I Guess...**

* * *

><p>"<em>If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" ~Riku, KH1<em>

* * *

><p>"I-sa, whatcha doing~?" I say in a sing-songy voice, peering over his shoulder and putting my foot on the edge of his chair.<p>

Isa knocks my foot back with his hand, turning a page in his extremely thick hardcover book and sighing. "Come on, Mika, can't I have one minute to myself?"

"Nope!" I give him a broad smile, pulling a chair up next to him and sitting, resting my arms on the U-shaped counter island and staring around at the kitchen. Lea and Isa have a nice place here. Sort of dark, because they only have one lamp on the other side of the room, but nice. I wish I were outside though… you know, I would be outside if it weren't for a certain little thing called rain.

Oh well, this means I get to annoy Isa all day!

I peer at Isa's book, ignoring the pitter-patter of rain on the window and the annoying sounds from the inmates on the next floor of the two-family house. There are so many big words I can't even begin to understand. I glance at the page number, seeing that Isa's only on page forty-two.

"How long will it take you to read that book?" I ask, nudging him again.

"Long enough. About two weeks, I guess."

"Two weeks?" Lea suddenly strides over and pokes the book, "That thing is a big as a dictionary!"

I giggle, while Isa retorts, "Is not. It's only four-hundred pages."

Standing up, I decide to back Lea on this. I don't read much, so anything bigger than a magazine is intimidating to me. "Exactly. As big as a dictionary."

Isa groans, putting his head in his hands, and I poke him, giving a small laugh. "What's that book about anyway?"

"The moon and its creation. It's quite fascinating, really."

Lea ruffles Isa's hair. "You think a book is fascinating, Isa? Now you're turning into that sciencey kid down the street!"

"You mean Ienzo, and no I'm not. I just think that the lunar world is fascinating, that's all. Now can I read in peace?" Isa waves us away with his hand.

I shrug, going over to the glass blindless windows at the front of the apartment. Streaked with water, the outside area of the plaza where I first met Lea is blurry from this point of view. The rain really takes away the "radiant" part of "Radiant Garden". But I was told several times that rain is a rare occurrence, but why did it have to happen while I'm here?

Sighing and placing my hand the window, ignoring Lea's taunts to Isa behind me, I think about how this place reminds me of the Destiny Islands… sort of. This place is somewhat louder, kind of dirtier, and… I have to say it, much brighter. I like it here though, and I want to stay longer. But my mind can't help but worry over bright-eyed Sora, solemn Riku, and my best friend Flannery. I hope they aren't too worried about me… should I head back to the islands?

I glance over at Isa and Lea. I've become really close to them even over the course of a week, and it would really be sad if I had to go now… I turn around and call to them, "Isa? Lea?"

"Hmm?" Isa actually closes his book and puts his chin in his hands, turning to look at me, while Lea only crosses his arms.

"Um… would it be alright if you guys…" I'm trying to think of a good solution here. "Um, could you guys come back with me to my home?" There we go!

"Those islands of yours?" Isa glances at Lea, and he glances back. Lea nods and says, "It's not like we have anything else better to do."

I grin widely, and in my excitement, I run over and pull the both of them into a hug. "Omigosh, this is gonna be the BEST! You guys are gonna love it there!"

Isa pulls back from me, "So, um, exactly how long will be staying?"

"As long as I say so!" I say, smiling wider as Lea pulls back as well. "And then, after you meet everyone, we can go on adventures to my favorite places ever! Like Halloween Town and Agrabah and stuff!"

"Fine then, Mika…" Lea grins back at me, and Isa only nods.

"So now, we have a plan! We're gonna be the best traveling group ever!" I shout, placing my hands on my hips and looking back and forth between their faces.

"I guess…" Lea runs a hand through his hair, smiling slightly.

I giggle at him, and even though we haven't set a foot out the door, I know – already – that these next few weeks are gonna be the best of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaah, I can't end a chapter well to save my life. XD<strong>

**Anyway, here ends Part one. Part two will take take place five years before KH2, and it will only be one chapter long... maybe. :P**

**Please review!**


	4. The Ultimate Choice

**Hello all! My longest chapter so far... 3,460 words. Phew! This chapter is especially rated T because the end might scare some people. So yeah, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Choices and Changes<strong>

**Chapter One: The Ultimate Choice**

* * *

><p><em>"Surely... you must have known this was going to happen."<em>

_"Why would I know?"_

_"Because, in your memory, you've been to a number of worlds before you came to this one. And of course, in those worlds, the only beings you met were the dark kind. That's all that's left in your heart: The darkest of memories. Your memories of home are gone - every one."_

_~Zexion and Riku, "Snarl of Memories", KH 358/2 Days_

* * *

><p>"MIKAAAAAAAAA!"<p>

Sora rams into me, knocking me back onto the seat of the ship and onto Isa who is waiting for me to get out. I giggle, ruffling Sora's hair as he grins widely at me. I notice that he's grown taller since I was here last, about two years ago. "It's great to be back, Sora," I reply, lifting him off of me and onto the sand as I stand up.

I hear Isa groan behind me, and he nudges me – hard – in the back when he gets off the ship. I scowl, sticking out my tongue at him as he comes up to my side. "Fear me, Isa."

"Psssh. In your dreams." He flips his shoulder-length blue hair – he finally took my advice and grew it out – and sits on the sand, drawing shapes.

I shake my head, feeling Sora wrap his arms around me and smile up at my face. I look down, giggling slightly. "What?"

"You got taller."

"Yeah, so did you!" I remove his hands from me and stoop down to his level. "How old are you now, Sora?"

He holds up nine fingers, wiggling them in the air, but then Lea comes out of nowhere and scoops him off the ground.

"Hey there, Sora! How are ya?" Lea ruffles Sora's pointy locks and Sora giggles, wrapping his arms around Lea's neck.

"Lea! I missed you too!"

I smile, leaning against my ship and placing my hands on the sand behind by back, staring out at the sunset that sets over the main island not far from here. It has been a while, hasn't it? As I look over to Lea and Sora, playing some sort of game together, I can't help but think back.

After I left here five years ago and made a "traveling group" with Isa and Lea, I had some of the wildest adventures of my life. We went swimming all over Atlantica, explored the desert in Agrabah, and lazed around in Twilight Town. We always stayed in one place for a little over three months to get the full feel of it (much to Isa's dismay). About a year after our departure, news reached us that Radiant Garden had been almost completely destroyed by Heartless, scattering all the world's inhabitants across the universe. We happened to be in Traverse Town when we heard the news, and my two companions wanted to go back immediately.

But I'm stubborn. We hadn't stayed longer than a week yet, and I pressed and pressed that we should stay and wait to return until the place got cleaned up a bit. I giggle, remembering that Lea was the one who caved into my begging first.

We returned back to the Destiny Islands two years after that to check up on everyone, including my dad, who'd taken up a new residence in Twilight Town. So far, I haven't visited him… I'm gonna have to do that.

So of course, we traveled around all the places we'd went – again – and we finally came back to the Islands again for a quick break before we finally head off to Radia – whoops, I mean Hollow Bastion.

"Yoo-hoo! Mika!"

A hard hand thumps the back of my head, causing me to reach back and hit whatever's behind me. I hit the air, groaning, until Flannery's ever-cheerful face pops up in front of me.

"You still can't catch me, Mika. I'm as lightning fast as I was two years ago!"

"Whatever," I reply, as we stand up at the same time. Flannery, miraculously, is the same height she was before, but she's matured some and has developed curves in all the right places. She smirks at me, looking down to my side for a second and saying, "Your friend is staring at me."

"Isa!" I jokingly scold, glaring down at him. His sand picture actually looks pretty good. Anyway… "You're _much_ too young to be looking at her like that!"

Flannery bursts into laughter, and Isa blushes, "I just to happen to be twenty-one years old, Mika, I'm plenty old enough."

"Can't you take a joke, Isa?" I smile at him, which only causes Flannery to laugh harder.

"Man," She gasps, trying to speak, "You guys are – oh man! – so hilarious… I think I'm gonna go sit down over here…" She glances at Isa, and her face turns red, but not before she doubles over in laughter again and takes off running down the beach.

Isa groans. "Girls… will I ever understand them?"

"Unless you grow out your hair long enough to _be_ a girl, Isa, no you won't." Lea comes over, smirking at me and ruffling Isa's long locks. "Go on, Mika, Sora and Riku are waiting for you."

I hear Isa growl behind me and my face brightens when I see Sora jumping and waving his arms frantically by the ocean, and Riku sticking out his tongue at Sora.

"Come on, Riku, be nice," I call, running over to them and squatting down to talk eye-to-eye with them.

Riku gives a half smile, "I know. Nice to see you again, Mika. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too." I pull him into a hug, and he slowly hugs back.

"Mika! I gotta tell you what happened while you were gone because I forgot to tell you last time," Sora shouts, going behind me and shaking me by the shoulders.

I release Riku, and turn to Sora, grinning at him. He's so cute. I can't help but smile every time I see his face! "Go ahead, Sora."

"Well, back before when I was real little, Riku met this guy with brown hair and he won't tell me what they talked about, and then we met this lady with blue hair and she told me to take care of Riku and she was really pretty, and then I reached out to this other guy who was sad and I made him happy again, and then this girl named Kairi showed up in the ocean a little bit after that and she lives in the mayor's house over there" – he points to the mayor's mansion on the main island – "and she comes to play with us sometimes! And for the rest of the time me and Riku just played with Flannery and we practiced fighting with our swords! And, uh, yeah, that's it."

I blink, giggling at Sora. "You need to slow down when you talk, Sora. I could barely make out any of what you said."

"Aww…" Sora gives me an embarrassed smile.

"I probably could have told it better." Riku goes over to Sora and nudges him, fingering his long silver-violet hair.

Sora pouts. "You could not have! And you still won't tell me what that guy said to you!"

I stand up, shaking my head at them, hearing Riku mumble, "And I never will," and then Sora play tackles him, shouting, "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Guys, don't hurt each other!" I call back as a warning to them, as I go over to sit by Flannery farther down the beach. She smiles up at me as I stand by her. It's kind of creepy. "What?"

She points back where I assume Lea and Isa are. "Lea is sooo your type. Are you guys going together or what?"

"No, we're not." I cross my arms and stick my toes in the salty water. "Lea's much too childish for my taste. And what about you?" I smile back at her, "Is Isa your type?"

She blushes deeply, her red hair blowing across her face. _Gotcha now,_ I think.

"No comment," she replies. I laugh, feeling Lea come over and tug on my hand. "Come on, Mika," he says in my ear. "I've gotta show you someplace."

I pull away from him. I don't think there's any place on this island I haven't been. Groaning, I ask him. "Where is this 'someplace', exactly?"

* * *

><p><em>~Later that evening~<em>

"You're such an _idiot,_ Lea!" I say jokingly, pushing him off the paopu fruit tree. He shrieks, falling flat on his face and hitting the sand with a splat. I giggle, still glaring at him, watching from above as Isa comes over and puts his foot on Lea's back, holding him down.

Lea turns his head and spits the sand out of his mouth. "Foot off, Isa."

"Nope." Isa looks up at me, long aqua locks glinting in the evening sunlight. "What did you call him an idiot for?"

Jumping down, I pick up the paopu fruit that fell near the tree and squeeze the sweet juice into my mouth. I swallow and say to Isa, "He wanted me to share a paopu fruit with him."

"Did you have to call me an idiot for that?" Lea shouts from under Isa's foot.

I reach down and take his foot off of him, "Yes I did. You guys have never heard of that legend?"

Lea sits up. He brushes himself off, runs his hands through his spiky hair, and turns to me. "Nooo… enlighten me, Mika."

"Well…" I think a while. I haven't heard this story in a long time. Probably the last was when I was really little, like six. But I might as well try. "I don't remember all of it, but the gist of it is this: 'If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what.'" I cross my arms, staring out at the pristine sunset over the water. "That's why I didn't want you to share one with me, Lea."

"Well that's just mean!" Lea crosses his arms too, and Isa sighs.

"But Lea-" I sit down next to him. "You're my friend, Lea. My best friend next to Flannery. But right now, I don't really want to have my destiny intertwined with yours, not yet. Because, well…" Man, I am just bad at thinking up excuses.

"I got it memorized." Lea smiles at me, placing his hands behind his head. Then he stands up abruptly, grabbing a paopu fruit from the tree and tossing it back and forth in his hands. I glance at Isa, who is staring at him.

"Lea," I start, "What're you-"

"First one to the Gummi Ship gets to share the paopu fruit with Mika!" Lea takes off, laughing like a maniac as he runs down the beach. I blink. Isa winks at me and takes off after him. I blink again.

I sit there motionless for a good minute until my brain registers what Lea just said. Did he really…? "Lea!" I shout, sprinting after the two young men. No way am I sharing a fruit with either of them, no way! "Isa! Get back here, now!"

"Never!" I hear them shout in unison, seeing them get ever closer to the Gummi Ship.

I shake my head and can't help but laugh out loud as I run. These guys are gonna kill me, so I'm gonna have to keep them in check.

_Then again, _I think, seeing that Lea reached the ship first, _maybe sharing a paopu fruit with him might not be so bad…_

* * *

><p><em>~One week later~<em>

"You're going too fast…"

"Aw, lighten up, Isa!" I say to him. He's sitting somewhere in the back of the ship. Reading. _Again._ "This is my normal pace."

"Is not."

"Is too." I reply, ignoring his sarcastic comeback. We've finally taken our leave of the islands and we're currently heading to Hollow Bastion. Lea's leaning over my shoulder, making sure that I'm driving in the right direction. As of right now, there's only one direction to go: straight. And my _gosh,_ it's boring.

"When do we get to that right turn you were talking about?" I ask Lea monotonously, my eyes boring holes into the front window as I steer the ship.

"Soon enough."

I groan for the umpteenth time this trip. It's been two hours. I've been going straight for _two hours._ I may just scream if I have to stare at these empty pathways ever again. We had better get to Hollow Bastion soon, or else I might have to go insane too.

After another ten boring minutes, my vision is alerted to small fork in the road. The left road leads one way, the longer right road leading around a few other worlds, and both paths intersect at Hollow Bastion. "Hey, Lea. Is this the turn you were talking about?"

"Huh?" He looks left and right. "No… That's weird. There's never been a fork here before."

"Maybe there was and you just don't have enough of a brain to see it." Isa retorts from somewhere back off in the ship.

"Shut up, Isa! Got it memorized?" Lea tightens his jaw and looks at the fork again. "The left road seems like the faster way."

"The faster and the darker." Isa strides over to us, pointing out the window at the left road. "Don't you see? The path is less bright, we could get lost."

I'm silent throughout Lea and Isa's conversation. Something…. a far off memory like a scattered dream… is tickling at the back of my mind. I can't exactly… reach it, but it's there…

"Listen to me, Lea, for once!" Isa groans.

Lea ignores him. "Mika, what do you think?"

"…" There it goes again…. That little tickle. But… I'm curious to find out what lies on the darker path… it is faster, and the dark isn't so scary, right?

_Have you ever heard the saying, "Curiosity killed the cat?"_

I freeze. What was that? But then I realize that the tickle in my head is gone. Maybe I've just been staring at the road too long. "Let's head left."

Lea smirks. "Plus, wasn't there a poem about some guy who took the road less traveled by, and it made a huge difference?"

Isa sighs, "I believe you are correct…"

"Exactly. Let's go."

I smile. _It's nothing, _I think, turning left._ Absolutely nothing. It'll be fine._

I drive for a few minutes on the road, looking around at the dark atmosphere. It's not that bad, really. Nothing's happened. We're getting closer to Hollow Bastion than we would have on that other road…

Suddenly a chill comes through the ship, and the lights flash on and off. I freeze and break out into a sweat, letting the ship run idle in midair. "What the…"

I can hear Lea's rapid breathing behind me. "K-keep going, it's n-nothing…"

Though slightly reluctant, I keep going, noticing the darkness has become more concentrated around the ship. My vision blurs slightly, and I'm starting to get a little scared.

The lights blink again, and then go off. It's pitch black. "L-Lea…? I-Isa…?" My voice catches in my throat as I stare straight ahead into pitch black nothingness. _I can't see, I can't see, I can't see…_

"I'm here, I'm here." Lea places a comforting hand on my shoulder. Isa grunts from far off in the ship.

"Isa!" I scream-whisper. "W-Where are you?"

"For goodness's sakes, woman, I'm right here." Isa whispers in my ear.

I'm shivering, shivering hard. My breath is caught in my chest and I can barely breathe. We had better get to Hollow Bastion, now; I can't do this anymore –

I gasp. Coming toward the ship are black monster things, some large and thin and some small and chubby, with bright pure yellow eyes that seem to pierce into your soul. Isa says the word that I'm sure all of us are thinking.

"Heartless."

The ship suddenly is slammed into by a terribly large force, knocking me out of my chair and shoving me against the wall. I can hear Isa's and Lea's shouts as my head hits the window, and I feel something warm and sticky crawl down my hair._ Oh god, I'm bleeding, oh god…_

"Mika! Isa! You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" I reply, trying to keep the shake out of my voice as I try to make out a light in the inky blackness. I don't think I've ever been this fearful for my life ever before… what's gonna happen to us?

"They're attacking the ship…" Isa says, groaning.

"How are we supposed to get-"

Glass abruptly rains down on my head, striking my scalp with pain. Rolling out of the way, I unsheathe one of my daggers, heart racing. The yellow-eyed Heartless broke the window and are now taking over the ship, rummaging through our things and creating chaos. I cower in a corner, still holding onto my weapon, too scared to move. Do Heartless hurt people? I hope not…

Isa's bloodcurdling scream gives me my answer.

"ISA!" I shriek, eyes widening in horror as I see one tall lanky Heartless reach into his chest and remove what seems to be a bright ball of light. It illuminates Isa's face for only a second, and I see his eyes flutter and close as he goes limp in the Heartless's arms. I can't help the scream of grief that escapes my lips as the Heartless covers Isa's ball of light in a cloud of darkness and pushes Isa's body out the opened door of the ship.

I scramble over to the exit, staring down at what seems to me to be a pool of shadows under our ship, Heartless swimming in and out of the gathering darkness. I bite my lip, gripping my weapon tighter, staring at Isa's body floating down toward that darkness.

"Get—off – you – Heartless!" I hear Lea struggle behind me. Whipping around, a burst of energy comes to me from nowhere, giving me the power to rush forward and destroy all the Heartless surrounding the two of us. Lea smiles bravely at me, but his face falls when he sees something behind me.

"Mika!" He shouts, pushing me aside just before the Neoshadow's hand makes contact with my chest. Instead, the hand breaks into Isa's chest, causing him to cry out.

"_No!"_ I yell, tears blurring my vision as the Heartless does the same to Lea as he did to Isa. He skids across the floor, but I grab his hand before he falls into the swirling pool below.

"Lea, no, Lea, don't fall! I've got you!" I grip his hand tighter, but both our hands are sweaty and I feel his grip loosen. _I can't lose you –_

"Mi…ka…it's alright… I'll be-" He falls unconscious, letting go of my hand and spiraling downward into the dense, dark gathering of Heartless and shadows.

_Now, Mika, do you want to lose all you know?_

_That tickle again!_ I think, grabbing my head as I whip around, seeing one last Neoshadow facing me. It grabs my arm, shoving me back into the ship's wall, as my dagger slips from my hand.

That's was no tickle. That was a warning.

_Your friends, your home, your…entire being?_

"Of…course…I… don't…" I'm sensing some déjà vu here, but the yellow eyes boring into mine wipe all my sensations away.

_If you don't want to, then heed my warning…_

The Heartless forces its spindly hand into my chest, and suddenly my entire body goes cold. For some reason, I'm not scared anymore… it's like I _can't _be scared…

… _You will just have to make the right choice when the time comes…_

My mind teeters on the edge of unconsciousness as I watch my ball of light – my heart – being pulled from my chest and shrouded in darkness by the Heartless. I'm much too exhausted to fight back as the Heartless throws my body out the ship, and I fall… keep falling, down into darkness…

…_or your life as you know it will entirely change._

As my eyes flutter closed, I can only hear the voice of the man who warned me of this, that day…

"_Only time will tell if you make the choice to follow your heart… or become like me…"_

The darkness envelopes me, and I know no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	5. Differences

**Part II: Choices and Changes**

**Chapter Two: Differences**

* * *

><p><em>"I couldn't have told you who the people in the black coats were, or what they wanted with me."<em>

_~Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Mika."<em>

"_Hmm?" I glance up from looking at my reflection in Radiant Garden's fountain in the plaza. Isa's standing on my right, a small smile playing across his lips as he sets down a small glass of orange juice on the marble ground next to me. I stare at it, then at him._

"_I thought you might want some. I just made it fresh squeezed, and I noticed you hadn't had any breakfast this morning before you left out."_

"_Oh…" I giggle at him, smiling. "Thank you." I raise the glass to my lips, and before I know it I've drunk the entire thing. "That's good…" I wipe my lips with the back of my hand and rub the residue on my pants._

_Isa gives a small laugh, and suddenly Lea appears behind him, ruffling his short hair._

"_Hey, Lea, stop that!" Isa shoves him off, causing Lea to burst into a fit of laughter._

"_You just can't take a joke, can you, Isa?" Lea sits down next to me and runs his hand through the water._

_Isa rolls his eyes, combing back his hair with his hands. I giggle again, feeling the early morning sun warm my face as it rises. The light splashes on the water, creating a mini-rainbow in the air. "Look, Lea." I reach my hand through the rainbow, wiggling my fingers around. Lea grabs my hand, and my face heats up. Is he really…?_

_He shoves my hand into the water, and I squeal, jumping up. That water is _cold. _Lea rests his head on the edge of the fountain and starts to laugh again. Sticking out my tongue at him, I go to stand by Isa. Lea's so mean!_

_He lifts his head and smirks at the both of us, "Seriously now, guys. I've got something to ask ya."_

"_What?" Isa and I speak at the same time. I can tell we're both thinking the same thing: when it comes to Lea…_

"_Let's make a promise." He motions for us to sit. I do first, glaring at him, and Isa does next, crossing his legs. Lea continues, "Since we are all best buds here, I decided we should make a promise never to stop being friends, no matter what."_

"_Lea…" Isa sighs. "We're eventually going to have to grow apart one day…"_

"_Nuh-uh!" Lea shakes his head, red-hair whipping back and forth. His face falls slightly. "Okay, how about we make a promise…to, uh…"_

"_How about a promise never to forget that we were friends, and about all the good times we had together?" I suggest, toying with my shoelace._

_Lea smiles and Isa nods in agreement. Lea sticks out his pinky finger first. I wrap my small pinky around his, and Isa hooks his around mine._

"_We all do solemnly swear never to ever forget that we were the best friends of all in Radiant Garden, and this promise shall be eternal for all time!" Lea grins widely. "Got it memorized?"_

"_Not what the original was, but close enough." Isa cracks one of his rare grins._

_I can't help but take a quick peek at the fountain's water again. The sun, that's raised high in the sky, shimmers brightly on the bluish surface of the water. The three of use are reflected too… Lea, with his bright blue-green eyes and even brighter smile, Isa, with his spiky cerulean hair that nearly matches the water, and me. I gaze into my own ocean blue eyes, shining with happiness. _

An eternal promise, _I think, feeling very warm and happy inside. I never want to ever part with Lea or Isa; they've changed my life so much._

"_I hope we stay friends forever," I whisper, turning back to my friends and making a secret promise to myself that I'm sure I can keep for a long, long time._

* * *

><p>Warmth is the only sensation I can feel right now. It grows and spreads across my face, my chest, my entire body. But for the strangest reason, I still feel cold inside, like an ice block is sitting inside my chest.<p>

Blearily, I reach my hands across the surface that I lay on. Rough grass intertwines with my cold fingers. Why am I on grass?

I can't even begin to remember what happened just before. I grab the grass with my hands tightly, trying to reach back into the subconscious of my mind. There was Lea, Isa, and me. And the Gummi Ship. And we were going to Radiant Garden. And then…

I inwardly gasp as pictures come floating through my head. The Heartless – Isa's scream – My hand in Lea's before he falls – the Neoshadow, reaching into my chest, groping and searching for my heart – my mind slipping into unconsciousness as I spiral into the darkness below –

And after that… nothing.

I can't tell if it's been hours or days. I'm not hungry or thirsty, so it mustn't have been too long. Sitting up and stretching, I open my eyes and gaze at my surroundings. To my right, more grass that leads off into a dark wood. To my north, trees. I don't bother to turn around to the south in fear of what I might see. And to my right…. That very familiar, very old mansion.

"Twilight Town, huh?" I whisper, fingering my long blond hair – hold on, _long_ blond hair?

"When did my hair grow, like, six inches?" I hold a dangling slightly dirty lock in front of my hair and examine it like it's the most interesting thing in the world. It's way longer – at this length I'm sure it's all the way down my back.

"Finally noticed, huh?"

"Lea…" I hear his voice… and… and what? Nothing. I could say _My heart leapt out of my chest when I hear his voice_ or _I was overcome with tears when I heard his voice_. But… I just can't for some reason. I place a hand on my chest, my mind flashing back to my bright heart being snatched from me. _I don't… have a heart?_

"Reality check, am I right?" Lea stoops down in front of me, and my eyes widen. He doesn't even look like the same person anymore. His spiky – now even spikier -red hair flames darker, with hints of black at his hairline. His once sea-blue eyes now shimmer a radiant green, and purple-colored tear-shaped marks mar his face just under his eyelids.

"You look… different," I mutter, unable to put any other word to it.

"I could say the same to you. Your eyes are gray instead of blue and your hair is longer."

I scowl, more at myself than him. "Lea, what's going o—"

"We officially are considered Nobodies," he interrupts, standing and taking off his scarf. "No hearts."

"No… bodies?" I've only heard the term a few times. I've always thought it sounded horrible… but… I can't believe… something like this would happen to us…

"Yeah." Lea holds out a hand to pull me up, and I take it gratefully, righting myself upward. "So… what now?"

I shrug, turning around away from him, only to get another surprise when I see Isa half-glaring at me. He's changed too… not as noticeable, but still. His hair is slightly longer, and his bangs droop away from his ears, revealing that they're pointy. And his eyes… "They're practically glowing," I whisper.

Isa raises an eyebrow, his mouth curling down into a scowl. "Do you two not see the gravity of the situation at hand?"

"Oh yeah, the fact that we've been kicked out of the realm of light? Uh-huh, I noticed that a while ago." Lea comes over to my side and places a hand on my shoulder, though I can barely notice it.

We've been _kicked out_?

"What the heck is that supposed to mean, Isa?" I ask him, my tone slightly subdued. "Kicked out of the realm of light?"

"It means," He begins to pace, "That when our hearts were stolen, they were automatically enveloped in darkness. Normally, that would mean the three of us would become Heartless. But, because our hearts were strong, strong enough to leave a body behind, our flesh-and-blood selves live on… though we are emotionless in nature." He pauses. "And now we are stuck in the realms between – Twilight Town being on of them."

"How do you—"

Isa cuts me off. "I read. That's how."

I'm still confused… or something close to it. Emotionless in nature? What does a heart have anything to do with emotion? How can you live without emotion? I bite my lip, trying to question Isa again, but suddenly a portal, sort of dark and purplish, forms behind him. Isa steps back, his blue hair bouncing, while I cling to Lea's hand. For some reason, his skin against mine doesn't feel the same anymore.

Out of the darkness steps a man, his body and face hidden from view by a black cloak and matching hood, gloves, and boots. Even underneath the protection of his cover, I follow his face with my eyes. His gaze lands on Isa first, then Lea, and then me… I catch a glimmer of amber eyes under the hood as they linger on me for a second longer than the others. He turns away, facing Isa.

"You cannot feel anything…Do you want to have a meaning?"

The voice, deep and resounding, shakes me to the core. Again, I can sense that I've heard it before. I glance at Isa from the side, seeing that his gaze is blank and unreadable as he nods. The man sticks his hand out to Isa's left, and in one swift motion he moves it across him to the right, the letters I-S-A hanging in midair. The man's hand tenses visibly as the gleaming large letters spin brightly and circle Isa, cloaking him in light. Then the cloaked man's fingers force apart, bringing the letters to a halt. One gleaming 'X' letter stands out from all the rest.

_Isa doesn't have an X in his name_, I think, trying to read the letters. S…a…

"Saïx." Isa reads the name aloud.

"That is right… the new you."

I blink. What does he mean by that? That Isa is no longer Isa? He's Saix? That can't be…

The man comes over to Lea and I. I release Lea's hand, and he looks back at me with a sad smile, before standing in front of the man. He asks the same question and when Lea nods, I get to thinking. Don't Nobodies have meaning? We still are people, after all. What would a new name have to do with whether you have a heart or not…?

I pause my thoughts just in time to see Lea's new name… _Axel,_ I think, as Lea speaks the name aloud. The hooded man gives the conclusion statement, and as L – I mean Axel goes to stand over by Saix, he comes over and the amber eyes meet mine again.

"You cannot feel anything…Do you want to have a meaning?"

Though I'm not entirely sure of it, I nod, and the letters M-I-K-A float in front of me. Soon after, I am partially stunned by the light as the letters entrap me, but they stop almost as soon as they start.

My eyes scan the five letters of my new name. K-A-M-X-I. "Kam…xi?" I pronounce, my voice no louder than a timid whisper.

"That is right…" He pauses, and under the hood I can see him smirk. "The new you."

* * *

><p>Right now, I don't know what troubles me more: the fact that I just got inducted into an organization that I've never even heard about, not knowing what their motives are; the fact that I am officially a Nobody, and my two friends are too; or the fact that I have six pairs of eyes staring down at me from high white chairs in an even whiter room.<p>

Out of habit, I reach forward and grab Axel's hand from where he stands in front of me; Isa, in front of him. He gives me a comforting squeeze before letting go. I put my hands on my new black cloak over my stomach. Butterflies aren't dancing around in there anymore, which is weird… _Oh yeah,_ I think, sighing, _I can't feel nervous._

"Good tidings, friends," Xemnas – I mean the Superior, as he had told us to call him – starts his speech. "Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that three new comrades have been chosen to wear the coat."

Saix starts forward first, his shiny black boots clacking against the platform as his blue hair sways back at forth with every step.

"Number VII," Superior says, as Saix turns around and looks up to see the other members. I'm watching his eyes, noticing that they widen briefly. I can't help but glance up, staring at the two members beside Xemnas. Cocking my head, I recognize that they're familiar… but I can't place my finger on it.

I look down in time to see Axel step forward as Saix takes his seat next to a burly auburn-tressed man. He looks familiar too…

"Number VIII."

Axel sits on the other side on the room across from Saix. I walk to the middle on the platform, trying not to think about the coat's leather rubbing against my skin and making it itch. However, I notice it's silent for a moment longer than normal. A silver-haired member to my right gives an exasperated sigh.

The room is so silent that my ears pick on Xemnas's quick inhale. He pauses before saying, "… Number XIV."

Wait, _what?_

"Excuse me, Superior," A voice asks, and I whip around to see the man with dreads speaking. "I believe that this girl would be Number -"

"I know what Number she should be, Number III," Xemnas replies, "Do not question me."

I blink. So I'm not Number Nine? My eyes are wide with confusion as I stare up at Xemnas. He only waves me away to the seat in the back of the room.

I walk swiftly, my face hot, to the chair in the very back, a room's length away from Xemnas. Climbing up and facing the group, I notice that no one else seems to take notice of my misplaced number. If no one else worries, then why should I?

I sink back on the chair's hard surface, noticing that Xemnas has started as discussion that I have decided not to take part in. Starting at Xemnas's chair, I try to decipher who these people are, and why they're so familiar.

To the left, a man with a jagged scar and eyepatch sits idly playing with his cloak's tassels. He glances up with his lone eye for a second, and automatically I recognize him as Braig, Radiant Garden's castle guard who threw Isa and Lea out the castle multiple times. I continue down the left, seeing that blond guy who was always with that kid Ienzo… and next I see Ienzo… though he looks years older.

I can only wonder how this happened to them as I start down the right, picking out Dilan and Aeleus, two other guards. It must have happened when Radiant Garden was run over by Heartless… or maybe later…?

I can't think right now. Sinking back in my seat some more, I glance and Saix (who is talking Xemnas down in a heated debate) and Axel (who is just sitting there with his head in his hands).

When this meeting's over, I'm definitely going to my room and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>The stars in the sky never seemed so full.<p>

I stare out my room's window, looking at the World That Never Was, this castle's home base. I'm lying on my white-sheeted bed in my coat. Xemnas called this a 'momentous day'? It may be momentous for him, but for me, it's like starting my life over.

Saix has already started changing. He's accepted his new role in the Organization, has started kissing up to Xemnas, and he's already asking when he can go on his first mission – whatever that means. Even over the course of a few hours, he's an entirely different person.

Axel, on the other hand, hasn't changed at all. He's still quirky and funny, and he always seems to make a joke out of everything… but he's serious when he wants to be.

And me? ...I don't even know anymore. I don't think I took such a radical change as Saix did, but I don't think I'm the same either. I'm not even Mika anymore…. I'm Kamxi. An entirely new being…

I turn over away from the window, feeling something hard press into my side from my pocket. Sitting up, I reach down into it, pulling out a pristine, yet dull, pink shell.

Sora's shell.

I grip the object in my hands. _Sora. _If I were ever to see him again, I'm sure he wouldn't even recognize me. But still, even if he won't, I'm going to promise not to forget him, ever.

But…

What if I do?

Leaning back on the soft bed and looking out the window again, I wonder if he's thinking about me, because I sure am thinking about him.

I hope he'll be okay without me.

Tonight, this starry night, the stars in the sky never seemed so empty.


	6. The Graceful Assassin's Offer

**Part Three: Bloody Traitors and Salty Tears**

**Chapter One: The Graceful Assassin's Offer**

* * *

><p>"Got any fours, love?"<p>

"Don't call me 'love', Luxord – and go fish."

Luxord smirks at me from behind his hand of around ten-ish cards, reaches into the small unkempt pile of cards before us on the table and places one in his hand. Even in the bright lights of the Grey Area, I notice his eyes light up.

"Looks like the cards are in my favor this night," he says with his extremely noticeable British accent as he lays down before me another set – this time four suits of fours to add to his other sets of threes, fives, sixes, sevens, kings, queens, and the list goes on… and as I glance down at my sets, I only have one, consisting of twos.

Man, I suck at Go Fish.

Luxord asks for a seven and I hand over the two in my hands, groaning and sinking into the couch as I wave the one last card in my hand to fan my face. They told me not to play cards with Luxord. Everyone did. I decided to take a risk. I mean, come on, how good is this guy?

Very good.

Aw well, at least it's late at night, and everyone isn't up to see me lose.

"Hand me that eight, if you wish."

I thrust the card onto the table, glaring at all the suits he has lined up. I can believe he won – wait, I think I can. I knew I was going to lose when he got all my aces in the first turn. But I can't be a bad sport. "Good game," I tell him, standing, "But I'm not playing with you again."

Luxord laughs and shuffles the cards, putting them in his pocket and reaching my eyes with his. "I knew you would say that… I bid you good night, Number XIV." He stands and walks away.

Saix, who had been standing at the edge of the room by the window the entire time, glares at me. I flinch. Now being the new second-in-command thanks to his kissing up to Xemnas, he is required to stay up as long as any Organization members do just in case anything…. unusual were to happen. Now it's nearly midnight, and I'm sure Saix wants me to check in for the night so he can leave.

"I'm going in a minute, alright?" I say, staring back at him, though my eyes rest on the X-shaped scar on his face he got for going berserk in Halloween Town one day. "You can head in, no need to wait up."

"You're lucky I trust you." Saix gives me another pointed look before stalking out the way Luxord had gone. I turn around in my seat, staring at his blue hair receding in the distance. He may trust me, but… I don't trust him.

I, even after five long relentless years here, can't see how he became Xemnas's favorite so fast. I also _can_ see why he did. Before, when he was Isa, he was never one to always want to boss others around – he was more of a gentle listener.

I also think Axel had helped him to get that prestigious position. He'd always cover for Saix when Xigbar, Xemnas's first favorite, questioned why a mission went wrong… but maybe he didn't. The way that Saix handles missions, so thoroughly and precise, I think he got to that place on his own.

Now he barely does missions. I envy him.

But anyway, Axel's stopped being so subordinate to Saix, but I can't fathom his motives of why he had in the first place. When he changed, I let him go. But Axel… I still think he wanted to be his friend.

He's still clinging to that long-ago promise to never forget being friends.

"Aw man," I moan, flopping back on the couch and letting the pillows cushion my head. Axel can't really think that Saix and him are gonna keep their same relationship like when they were Somebodies, does he? If he does, he's crazier than I thought.

But I want… I want to cling to that promise too. When we all made that promise, that day in Radiant Garden, we never thought once that we'd end up Nobodies. Never. We never thought we'd end up as part of an Organization with Saix on one side of the world and Axel and I on another.

"I hate change," I mutter, starting to fall asleep on the couch. I hate change like I hate a lot of other things. But change happens all the time, so I'm just going to have to deal with it.

"Kamxi. I don't believe you're up."

"Huh…?" I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Marluxia looks down at me with a slight smile, twirling his baby pink hair on one finger. He's the last person I'd expect to see at this time of night… for some reason, ever throughout the mere half a year he's been with the Organization, he's hardly ever out of his room past eight o'clock. I went on a mission with him recently… and well, let's just say he sort of creeps me out. "What do you want, Marluxia?"

He goes and sits on the couch across from mine, "You've heard about our upcoming Castle Oblivion plan, correct?"

"Yeah. I'm not going, I think I explained that." I can only wonder where he's going with this.

"Hmph." Out of the corner of my eye, I see him give a conceited smile. "Do you listen in meetings at all, Number XIV? This would be your one and only chance to be upheld above all among the Organization – you'd be able to help subdue the Keyblade master."

That catches my attention. The Keyblade, as I've learned, is the only weapon that can release hearts from Heartless. We're going to need these hearts in order to create out long sought-after Kingdom Hearts, so that we can be Somebodies again. None of the current Organization members has a Keyblade, and Xemnas has been talking about using the Keyblade master for some time now…

I turn to face him, intrigued. "So you're saying that I would be…?"

"A huge addition to the C.O. plan. Only the strongest members and the most strategic are going. I've seen you fight, Kamxi. You're better than most… better than Larxene, even."

Great. He's flattering me to get my trust. And it's working. Dang it. Biting my lip, I muster a terse "Thanks."

"Yes. But you won't have a problem taking down a mere child, would you?"

"What do you mean?" The Keyblade master's a kid? Oh man.

"I've only seen him once…" Marluxia looks up thoughtfully, and then stares directly into my eyes. "Brown spiky hair, with light blue eyes…"

Wait… I recognize that description. The _spiky _adjective grabs at my mind and I can't help but probe deeper. I couldn't have forgotten him yet, that little boy…

Sora?

I feel my eyes widen. It's been years since I've last seen him, and he's already gone off and gotten himself a Keyblade? But… I can't really be sure that it's him, can I? Anybody can have hair like that. But… for some reason I have to be sure... I just can't fight Sora, whether it be sooner or later. But the only way I can be certain is if I go to Castle Oblivion. The number one place I want to avoid.

My eyes meet Marluxia's, and he mouths something that looks like "I knew it." Knew what?

"Knew what, Marluxia?"

"What?" He looks appalled. "Oh, nothing. Nevermind."

Suuuuure…

He stands up, twirling his hair again. "So… are you thinking about it? Would you come to C.O.?"

"Um…" Now I really want to go, but Saix already said that there was no more room for any others. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll send me on recon there or something. But I have to get to that castle. "I'll be in touch, Marluxia."

"Glad to hear that." He starts back to his room. "Larxene, Axel, and I will be waiting… I hope to see you soon, Nimble Myrmidon."

I wince at hearing my title, especially from Marluxia. He's being shifty about his motives and I don't like it. I don't like how he's going about trying to get me to go to Castle Oblivion… something seems off.

But for some reason, I feel obliged to trust him. I have to see if the Keyblade master is really Sora… because if it is…

No. I can't let the feelings of my past hinder my prowess in the present.

But it couldn't hurt to check, right?

_The Nimble Myrmidon,_ I think, getting up from the couch, and walking back toward the hall. _The_ _obedient soldier who's light on her feet._

_I believe I may have to forsake the 'Myrmidon' part for now._


	7. Broken Chain

**Part Three: Bloody Traitors and Salty Tears**

**Chapter Two: Broken Chain**

* * *

><p><em>"Along the road ahead lies something you need. However, in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you." -Marluxia, Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories<em>

* * *

><p>Things have definitely taken a turn for the weird around here.<p>

I turn over on my stomach on my bed, trying not to think about all this stuff that's been going on since Marluxia asked me to go to Castle Oblivion. About a week after he offered, we got a new member. Number XIII's a boy, Roxas. I've been told he's the Keyblade master's – maybe Sora's?—Nobody. He's an okay kid, I guess, and I feel great about having someone sit next to me in our meeting room. Axel took him on his first mission a couple of weeks ago. He's getting better at the whole mission thing… at least he talks more now.

But that's not even the biggest part of my problems. We also received Xion, Number XIV. Sound familiar? Yeah, that's because that _was _my number. Now I've officially been demoted to Number XV. Xemnas says that your number depends on the order you joined the Organization. If it does, then why was I Number XIV in the first place?

"This is so stupid," I mumble, even though Xemnas says that XIV's place in the Organization may or may not be temporary. I don't need a "may or may not". I need a straight answer.

But I still can't believe that I got my number taken away from me for that… that hooded _it._

Shaking my head, I sit up and decide to see what Saïx has planned for me today. The C.O. team left earlier this morning, before many of us were up (which can only mean one thing – I'm _really_ not going to C.O.). I had better not be with Xion, or I may just have to strangle her. I could go with Roxas, as long as he doesn't go all spaced-out on me. Heck, I'd even go with Demyx, even if he is a slacker. I just need to get the heck out of this castle and clear my head.

The _click-clack_ of my boots on the hallway's floor is the only sound I hear for a while. When I enter the Grey Area, I briefly take in my surroundings – Xion standing idle by the window, and Demyx lazily playing his sitar on the blue-gray couch to the right.

Suddenly I hear the sound of running footsteps behind me. A blur of blond hair and black coat – Roxas -passes me on my right, stumbling as he slides on his feet in the center of the grey room. "Axel!" He calls, looking around at the room.

I shake my head, feeling Saïx pass me on my left. Axel really left his friend in the dark, didn't he?

"Axel already left." Saïx says to Roxas, walking toward his normal place by the window.

From my vantage point behind him, I see Roxas reach into his pocket and pull out an ice-cream stick with letters on it. I can't read what it says, and I try to strain my ears to hear what he's saying under his breath.

"…stick that says WINNER… I have to ask him what I won."

I smile. That's cute. Roxas, even only after 23 days in the Organization, already turns to Axel for his questions. I walk up next to him and say to him reassuringly, "Axel will be back soon, no need to worry, Roxas."

He looks up at me, blue eyes big. "You really think so…? Um, what's your name again?"

"Kamxi. I went with you on one of your missions last week, remember?" He nods, and I ruffle his spiky hair. For some reason he reminds me of Sora. Maybe he really is Sora's Nobody, but I have to figure out if Sora's the Keyblade master first. But Roxas uses a Keyblade, doesn't he?... It could just be coincidence. "I know so, Roxas."

He gives me a small smile. "I think I'm gonna go prepare for my mission now, you go ahead and ask Saïx for yours."

"I know that, silly, but thanks anyway." I smile back at him before going up to Saïx, his cold, emotionless eyes staring into mine. I think he may have taken the 'no heart' thing a bit too seriously. It's creepy.

"I have a special mission for you today, Kamxi. You won't need your weapon… I hope. It's merely a recon mission to Castle Oblivion."

_Wait… C.O.?... Yes! Yes, yes, yes!_

"Seriously?" I ask, a bit too enthusiastic. I cannot, absolutely _cannot_ believe that he actually is sending me on recon to C.O. It's like he heard my thoughts three weeks ago or something. My plan is going perfectly!

Saïx raises an eyebrow at me before continuing. "Yes… Lord Xemnas and I have noticed your keen eye for suspicious events and activity. Thus, we believe you would be best to make sure the C.O. team is doing what they have been ordered to do."

"Um… alright. I'll be going then." With a flick of my hand, I open a dark corridor to my left and start to walk through.

"Kamxi."

"Hmm?" I glance at him, trying to tell Saïx that I'm ready to get on with this mission _now._

"Be careful."

"Yeah. Whatever." As I walk through the corridor, I think that Saïx just may be thinking too little of me. Be careful? Hah! I'm trying to figure out if the Keyblade master is who I think he is, I can take risks.

But for some reason, somewhere deep down, I can tell this mission is not going to go how I planned it.

* * *

><p>This place scares the living heck out of me.<p>

Yeah, I know, I'm a Nobody, I can't feel anything, but I'm sure anyone would at least get chills from this place. The air is quiet and ominous, and the castle, a dense golden-brown castle with lots of odd-angled points, looms over me like a shadow of evil.

Yeah. It's creepy.

"If this is what the outside looks like, I can only imagine the inside," I say to myself, walking across the crooked, weird-colored pathway to the doors of the castle. I push one of them with force, and the door swings inward, revealing an all white pristine room in front of me.

"Much better," I sigh, stepping into the brightness of the room as the door gives a quiet slam behind me. It's quiet in here too… I wonder where everyone went.

I wonder if Sora's here yet…

I decide to go ahead and try to find Marluxia first, to back him up on his previous offer. The mission can wait… I mean, recon isn't that hard. Pulling my hood up over my head, I walk forward, my boots the only sound on the floor.

Seriously… where is everyone?

"You! What are you doing here?"

"What the—" I whip around, caught off guard, my hood sliding off. I see that my accuser is only Larxene. She's a newbie, like Marluxia, and for some reason, something about her rubs me the wrong way.

"I'm going to ask you again," she sneers, the blond curved spikes of her hair bouncing as she put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here? Did Saïx send you? What are you investigating?"

I raise an eyebrow. She's being shifty, sort of like Marluxia. But I'm not telling her anything, even if she is teamed up with him. "I have nothing to say to you."

Her mouth turns up into a feral smile, and her blue eyes glitter wildly. "Okay. Have it your way. If you won't tell, I'll have to beat the truth out of you!" Out of nowhere, she crosses her arms in an 'X' across her chest, as lightning crackles and sparks around her hands. Her hands force to her sides, clenching into fists as her knives flash into them.

I smirk. She wants to fight, no problem. "You won't go down without a fight, will you?" I let the shadows – my element – crawl up from the ground and circle around my arms. My fingers spread apart; a sound of metal against metal is heard as my two glimmering silver swords appear in my hands, the dark steel chain connecting them. "Bring it."

Larxene starts to attack, springing forward at a fairy-like speed. She's fast, but I'm faster, so I dodge roll out of way, but her third attack catches me on the cheek, slicing it.

"Ow…" I moan, rubbing my stinging cheek with my hand and coming away with blood on it. With newfound strength, I run toward her, shoving into her with my left side. She stumbles, watching the blood slide down my cheek and drip into the pristine white floor.

"Lightning!" she calls, the electric strikes appearing from out of nowhere and circling me in a vortex. With my hands, though my hair is whipping around my face and I can't see, I gather a ball of dark energy and fling it forward, throwing my swords with it.

The lightning vortex vanishes as Larxene is hit, the swords slashing her and coming back to my hands as the dark energy hits her hard in the stomach. "Heh… clever little fighter, aren't you… but you're much to slow!" She springs forward again, the knives striking at a blinding speed and I parry her attack by jumping backward –

"Huh?" I utter as my body slams into a hard surface. I look up out of habit, only to see Marluxia's stern face glaring down at me. I raise an eyebrow and his mouth turns up into a small smile.

"You came, Kamxi."

"Eh?" I look down to see Larxene crossing her arms. "What do you mean 'you came'? You were expecting her?"

"I was," he replies. "She wants something from me, and I from her."

_Well, I wouldn't say_ that_,_ I think, wondering if Marluxia still has the intentions in mind as he did three weeks ago. "I'm just here to see – um, to help subdue the Keyblade master," I reassure Larxene, who is staring at me with a hard glint in her eye.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Just keep her out of trouble, Marluxia," she concludes, dark-corridoring away.

"Don't worry; she won't be any trouble anytime soon…" Marluxia gently pushes me away from his body, and I glare up at him, his face gentle, but his eyes belie his face. What's the motive I see in them? Lust? Revenge? Control? Envy…?

He takes his glove and gingerly wipes the remaining blood away from my marred cheek. "Come along," he urges, starting up the nearest stairwell. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"But—" I protest as he pushes open the door. He knows that I'm here to see Sora – more as a need to see if he's the Keyblade master than using him as the Organization's puppet– so why is he stalling? "—what about the Keyblade master? We should start trying to –"

"Kamxi…" He cuts me short, shaking his head. "The Keyblade master comes later, I promise. But I need to meet someone first, someone that will make you stronger so that we may control the Keyblade master. Understand?"

_I don't need strength,_ I think, curling my hands into little fists. But he promised that I'd see the Keyblade master later. I trust him on this.

"Let's go."

Marluxia nods, opening the doors to the next floor and starting up the stairs. I follow, my body shaking, hoping that I can get on with this 'person' fast and get to see the Keybearer.

* * *

><p><em>~Later on the eleventh floor~<em>

"Here we are."

Marluxia opens the door for me, and I step past him into yet another white room. "Where's that person you wanted me to meet?"

He points to the slightly darker left corner of the room. There, a little girl who looks no older than fourteen sits on a medium back chair, her tiny hands gripping a blank sketchbook and a pencil. Her blond hair falls over her face because her head is lowered, her eyes averted from mine and Marluxia's. Under her knee-length white dress, she crosses her legs daintily at her ankles, her sea-blue sandals glinting in the bright light of this room.

"Kamxi, this is Naminé. I was the first to find her in this castle just a few hours ago."

Naminé looks up for a second, her blue eyes meeting my gray ones. She looks me over and her face goes white in fear.

I glance back at Marluxia. "What the matter with her?"

"She's learned to fear us – we who wear the Organization's coat." He crosses the room and goes over to the girl, staring down at her like she's the most interesting thing in the world. "Implanting that fear in her is all we need for her to do as we wish her to."

Naminé grips her sketchbook tighter, turning her knuckles white. I actually feel a hint of sympathy for her. The C.O. team found her, and all they want to do is use her? Maybe it's because she may have a link to the Keybearer – and thus, Kingdom Hearts.

But I'm not part of the C.O. team, even if that's what Marluxia may think I'm here to experience. "Nice to meet you, Naminé," I say, nodding at the girl.

She only stares at me, eyes wide. She's obviously shut me out.

So, now I've met her. What now? "Marluxia, is the Keyblade master here? I've spoken to Naminé, let's move on."

Oddly, he taps Naminé on her shoulder, and she opens her and begins to draw. What's he up to? I think, going over to Naminé and looking at her drawing.

She's amazingly fast – As her hand moves the pencil quickly across the paper, I can make out the drawing before she's even done. It's a picture of Sora, Riku, and I standing by the water on the Destiny Islands. Sora's holding out his hand to give me something – as she finishes up, I can see that it's a shell, like the one Sora gave me years ago.

"That's a great drawing," I compliment, patting the shell in my pocket.

Wait. _Wait._

"Naminé, how did you know I met Sora and Riku? You weren't even there!" I'm extremely confused, so I turn to Marluxia for support.

He walks away from Naminé and gives me a sadistic smile. "Naminé here has a gift – she can manipulate a person's memory. Though I don't know the extent of her powers, I do know that her drawings are part of it. Apparently, whatever she draws, she can remove or replace into a person's memory. Am I right, Naminé?"

"Y-Yes, Marluxia," she replies in a sweet melodic voice. As I step back from her, my hands sweating, I can tell that something is _not_ right here.

What would Naminé – what would _Marluxia_ – want with my memory?

The sound of eraser on paper is heard, and suddenly I feel a tickle at the back of my head. It grows, turning from a tickle into a flame, and from a flame into a fire, and from a fire to an inferno of pain, spreading and crushing my mind.

I scream, tears rolling down my cheeks as I fall to my knees. What the heck is going on? "Mar… lu…xia… What're you… doing?"

"I'm merely freeing you of the chains that shackle your memory… and thus freeing your true strength."

Grabbing my head, I can't even begin to fathom what he means, but instead of waiting for me to speak, he goes on.

"I will tell you now – the Keyblade master is your beloved Sora… and no, he is not here. I, personally, could tell on that night when I asked you to come to Castle Oblivion that you would not be able to even muster up the strength to attack him because he means so much to you. Your mind was ensnared in the past; clinging to the friendship you had with him. If you are to stay at this castle, you will have to focus all of your strength on subduing Sora, not whether if he'll hate you for attacking him."

"But… ah… How do you even know about…?" I just wanted to see Sora! Did Marluxia really think that my power would help him in Castle Oblivion? He's having Naminé erase my memory of him so that I may unleash my true strength? "That's… all you want… is power, Marluxia…."

"Indeed," he says, as another fiery wave of pain rushes through me when I squint my eyes shut. "Your exceptional prowess… is what I need so that the Keybearer's power may be mine. But remember, Kamxi –" I feel him bend down, and put his lips very near my ear – "I am the lord of the castle. And my rule is: To lose is to gain and to gain is to lose. That is the way… at Castle Oblivion."

Something slips loose in my mind as I hear Marluxia click his tongue at my agony. A far off memory, removed from the chain, many memories, broken from their links. I look up at him, seeing lust in his face through my blurred vision, but then black overcomes me.

_To lose my memories of Sora…_

_Is to gain my fullest power…_

The last thing I hear is Marluxia's laugh, deep with power, but empty as a starless night.


	8. At Dusk, I Will Think Of You

**Hello all!**

**This may be one of the best chapters I've ever written - it was very fun to express Kamxi's "feelings" on paper XD**

**Oh, and as of two chapters ago we are up to the 358/2 Days plotline. "The Graceful Assassin's Offer" was the day before Roxas came, "Broken Chain" was Day 23, and this chapter is Days 24 and 50. I'm gonna put which Day it is so you don't get confused.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Bloody Traitors and Salty Tears<strong>

**Chapter Three: At Dusk. I Will Think of You**

* * *

><p><em>"Because you're my best friends. The three of us...we're inseprable."<em>

_"We are?"_

_"That's right - get it memorized. And you know what? Best friends are willing to deal with complications."_

_- Axel and Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days_

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 24, early morning~<strong>

"I should have never even told him."

Somewhere, deep in my unconsciousness, a voice is alerted to my ears. The dark that overcame me however long ago still lingers across the rest of my senses. My mind is still caught in the world between sleep and waking, but deep inside, something tells me that it's not my time to wake up yet. I manage to catch a bit more of the person's words.

"Marluxia is such a backstabber. If I hadn't told him that Kamxi and I had known Sora when we were Somebodies, none of this would have happened… she wouldn't be trapped in her broken memories now… I can't believe I gave him the information that feeds his lust for power."

Me… Trapped? And who's Sora?

"But what's done is done. She'll either wake up with the chain reconnected – though I doubt it – or wake up with no memory of him… the pieces scattered. But I can't… I can't let this little thing get to me. Though I don't trust Marluxia, I need him to trust _me. _Or else the traitors will never be condemned… and our plan will fall to pieces."

Whoever's talking is confusing me. What chain? I mean, I remember going into Castle Oblivion, but…

"I've gotta get going. Marluxia says he has tabs on the Keybearer, and I can't afford to miss any precious time at the castle."

I hear a dark corridor spring open, and boots clicking across the floor. The voice whispers in my ear, "Stay safe, Kamxi," and I briefly feel cool lips against my forehead before the boot sounds recede and the corridor hisses closed.

_Wait… wait… Axel?_

I'm fighting against the blackness that threatens to suck me back into sleep again. Was that Axel who was speaking… who kissed me on my forehead? I want him back, to explain to me what's going on. Who's Sora? What happened at Castle Oblivion? How –

A quick flash of pain encases my mind, and then the inky darkness comes forth and consumes.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's such a pretty shell, Sora." <em>

"_Riku found it, and we decided we were going to give it to you! As a thank you gift for being so nice to us!"_

"_For me? You mean it?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_You guys are so great… thank you."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Day 50~<strong>

Blearily, my eyes flutter open after being asleep for so long… how long is so long?

Shaking my head, I sit up and realize I'm in my room. How long have I been here? What happened after Castle Oblivion? I remember going in, but I don't remember coming out… the last thing I can reach is a deep, cold laugh, far off in the distance…

"Kamxi? I didn't realize you were up. I just woke up too."

"Huh?" I look up to see Roxas peering in the doorway. He comes and sits on the edge of my bed, his blue eyes shining. "Oh, hey Roxas. How long has it been…?"

"Twenty-four days since I collapsed at Agrabah, which means…" He counts on his fingers, "Twenty-seven days for you."

"I've been asleep twenty-seven days?" My eyes widen. I can't believe it! What was so bad at Castle Oblivion that I slept for this long? "What even happened, Roxas?"

He shrugs. "The only thing that Saïx told me was that something went wrong when you went to Castle Oblivion on recon, and somebody from the C.O. team brought you back. They said you might not wake up…" Suddenly his face falls.

"What?"

"About the C.O. team… they said that one of the group may have been terminated, and Saïx thinks that it's Axel."

My throat closes up in an instant, restricting my breathing. Axel's… gone? That can't be right! I just heard him talking to me, earlier… "Y-You can't be serious?"

He nods. "I don't like it either. Me and Axel are friends… and I guess you are friends with him too."

"I was…" For some reason I can't come to grips with the fact that Axel's gone. I just don't believe it. Marluxia maybe, maybe even Vexen, but Axel? No.

Roxas gives a half-hearted smile at me. "Don't worry. I've even been thinking, maybe Saïx is wrong. Maybe it was somebody else."

"I guess…" But, even though I'm a Nobody, I can actually say that I feel… hurt. If it is Axel…

"Kamxi, is it okay if I take you somewhere?"

"Where?" I cock my head, staring at him.

"There's this place Axel takes me after missions. He calls it, 'the icing on the cake'. Would it be alright if you went with me today? You know, since Xion and Axel aren't around."

"Sure." I smile at him. At least this is something to clear my head. It's like there a huge hole inside me, with a whole bunch of important things missing. But that's a matter for later. "Where is this place anyway?"

Roxas opens a dark corridor, smiling back. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>"I've been here before!" I shout when we corridor onto Twilight Town's clock tower together. Axel must have gotten this idea from me, because I was the first to suggest it when we went to this world the first time.<p>

"Really?" Roxas sits, and I plop down on the right of him, staring at the distant sunset gleaming red and orange. "When?"

"Back when Saïx, Axel, and I were Somebodies, we went to this town," I reply, the happy memory blooming in my mind. "I was a traveler and such. I was the first to mention how pretty the clock-tower would be during sunset – and with sea-salt ice cream too! Our first time up here, Axel loved it and he said he'd do it again."

Roxas laughs, the sound somewhat familiar. "That's so cool! I didn't know you were the mastermind behind Axel's idea!"

"Roxas, stop, you're embarrassing me." I blush slightly. I mean, it's not a big deal…. But Roxas sure seems to think so. Why does he remind me of someone?

We sit there, quiet, for a little while longer. This place is so nostalgic… the gleaming sunset, the wind blowing in my ears, the quiet whistle of the train as it passes by below us… I can almost hear Lea's laugh, as if he's sitting right next to me.

I just can't believe Lea's… I mean, Axel's gone. But… I won't believe it. I won't believe it until I see his dead body… oh wait, Nobodies don't have a body to leave behind…

"Kamxi," Roxas pipes up, "Do you really think that he's…"

"Let's just hope for the best, Roxas… that's all we can do." I look over at him, and the sun shining on his face makes him look a lot younger than he is. He nods in agreement, and goes back to looking out at the sunset again.

"So you and Axel were friends?"

"Yeah. And I hope we still are. We've been together a long time… several years in fact. I can't imagine life without him… you know what?" I look up, wondering why I haven't thought of this before.

"What?"

"When Axel comes back, let's have ice cream up here after missions. Just the three of us?"

Roxas nods, "Yeah… but can Xion come too?"

Xion. Ugh. I cringe even at its name. That puppet, that number-stealer… but I can't tell Roxas that. "Sure," I say, giving him a obviously fake smile. "Xion too."

"Roxas?" Xion's voice comes out of nowhere. I look up to the left, seeing it stare down at Roxas.

"Speak of the devil," I mumble. I think I jinxed it coming by just saying its name. I refuse to call Xion a 'him' or a 'her' – whatever gender it is. Turning away, I hear Xion walk over, and Roxas says, "Xion… what happened to me?"

"You were sleeping – a long, long time. Saïx told us not to get our hopes up. That's you might not – well, you're awake now. That's what counts."

What_ever. _Just don't get near me. I'm Number XIV, not you…

Roxas groans jokingly. "Ugh, I feel like a zombie. Guess there's some things a nap can't cure."

They both laugh, and I scoot over so that Xion can sit next to Roxas. I'm not being courteous; I just don't want to be in a one-sided conversation with it. As it thumps down, it says to me, "You're Kamxi, right? Roxas told me a little bit about you."

Silence for a moment. I guess it's waiting for me to respond. Groaning inwardly, I reply, "Yeah, that's me."

Another half-second of silence, and then I hear Xion reach into its pocket. Intrigued, I turn back to the two of them, the back of Xion's hood facing me. Holding out something toward Roxas, it says, "Here, I brought you this."

I crane my neck to see, and my eyes pick up a purple seashell being handed to Roxas.

A seashell…? Suddenly, my head hurts. I turn back toward the sunset, away form the blooming couple.

"It's a seashell," Xion says brightly. "I've been picking one up every time I go out on a mission. Hold it up to your ear."

I don't see Roxas's reaction, but I just know he's happy about the shell. For some reason, the word _seashell_ makes me dizzy. I pull my knees to my chest. Something must have happened at that castle for me to feel sick at a _word. _But what could have happened? That laugh resounds in my head again…

"Kamxi, are you okay?"

Though my head is still spinning, I look to my left, seeing Xion's hooded face. It's kind of scary, so I turn away again. "I'm fine."

"You don't look so good though…"

"I'm fine, alright?" I bury my head in my knees, half-crying. I just want it away. It stole my number, my place… why?

"…Kamxi, do you hate me?"

That question hit me like a brick wall in the face. I wasn't expecting that. I mean, I can't say I hate it… maybe I do… but what can I hate it for…? Suddenly I realize that it hadn't done anything wrong. It was Xemnas's fault that I'm Number XV now, his fault that Xion took my spot. Not its. Realizing how childish my anger toward it is, I turn and look it in the face. "Xion, I don't hate you. It's just… I was Number XIV before you were. I was just… sort of mad at you for something you didn't do…. You actually seem really nice, Xion."

"So… do you think we could be friends? Since you and Roxas are, why not me?"

A friend… I do need someone to talk to. Axel's… not around, and Saïx is on the other side of the world, figuratively, so I guess I could be friends with it –

_No,_ I think, blinking and suddenly seeing a little girl with short black hair and shining blue eyes. Why didn't I see before? _I could be friends with_ her.

Xion smiles, bright white teeth gleaming. "Thank you, Kamxi!"

I smile back and ruffle her hair like I've done to Roxas before. She reminds me of someone too, like that shell does and Roxas does. "You're welcome, Xion."

Suddenly, Xion turns away from me, holding up one finger for me to wait. She turns back in a second with the seashell she gave Roxas. "I want you to hear it too."

I reach for the shell, pull my hand back, and then finally take it in my hands. It's a beautiful gleaming purplish-blue, and I put its cold edges to my ear.

The ocean waves are the first thing I hear. They remind me of my home, the Destiny Islands. I smile, brightly, and Xion's trilling high laugh and Roxas medium pitched one resound throughout the air.

But their laughs are not the only thing I hear. Somewhere, from deep inside me, I hear another laugh, not like my own or the other cold laugh I'd heard before.

It's a young boy's laugh that's really familiar. In my head, I can see this boy, with spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes, gleaming bright teeth curved in a elated smile…

He reminds me of Roxas…


End file.
